


Have a little faith, take a little chance

by theverytouchofmecorrupts (Aridette)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/pseuds/theverytouchofmecorrupts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters are new at school. Dean doesn't like it, but he soon finds reasons to enjoy his time there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a little faith, take a little chance

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tfw-secretsanta2013 on tumblr  
> AU-Cas more or less based on the lovely castiality's headcanon :)
> 
> crossposted to my art-blog [here](http://theverytouchofmecorrupts.tumblr.com/)

It was on a late summer Friday afternoon that they arrived.  
Their Dad had said he would take longer this time. Thus the change in schools. 

Apparently this high-school had specialized in taking in kids like Sam and Dean Winchester.  
They had dorms across the town, not too far from the actual school grounds. And that is why their father had picked this place. 

He wasn't too keen on having some Motel personnel questioning his parenting for leaving his boys there for what was probably going to be a few months this time. Not that he cared, but the boys deserved a little time off and taking the boys along to his next job would most definitely interfere with his plans to have Dean out of school within the next year. He needed at least one son to team up with permanently. The fights ahead would surely just get harder.

The past six months had been hard on them. They had been on the road almost non-stop, stopping by three of four towns a week. There had never been much time to rest, but if there was little before, there was almost none then. It had gotten to the point where John would let Dean drive on a regular basis, just so he could get a few hours of sleep. And if nothing else, that meant something in the eldest Winchester's books.

Their Dad left minutes after signing all necessary papers, dropping them off at the apartment block, but not without giving Dean the usual 'take care of your brother'-speech he's heard for the past 14 years.

“You think you could like it here, Sammy?”, Dean asked as they headed up the stairs to find their apartment. At that Sam gave his big brother a look that clearly said 'I'm not a child anymore, don't treat me like one, Dean.' He said something entirely different though. “So long as you stay out of trouble we'll be fine.” That comment made Dean laugh. Their shared passion for snide remarks showed that they were brothers after all. “Don't you worry.”, he said and ruffled Sam's hair before taking out the keys. “If we're gonna be here for a while, I'd better try, huh?”

The door opened to reveal a small apartment. But they've had way worse. In comparison this was probably the best place they had stayed at in the past 5 years at least. Small kitchen, two tiny bedrooms, bathroom with an actual bathtub instead of just some shabby, run-down shower stall, and a rather spacious shared area that opened to a narrow balcony.

Sam immediately claimed one of the bedrooms and started picturing how he would use the space to make it feel like HIS room, running about, moving his books from one shelf to another until he was happy with it. Dean on the other hand just dropped off his bag and said he'd go buy them dinner and a few other things they would need. Proper shopping would have to wait until morning, or Monday, depending on the mood the brothers were in, but right now Dean just wanted to get out a while longer. 

He was angry at their dad. He hated high-school, much unlike Sam, and now he had to try stay out of trouble and fit in for a few months. And if there was something Dean hated more than high-school, it was trying to fit it. Because he didn't. 

At every school he would pretend to be someone else, but sooner or later his covers blew. Usually he could hold it off until just before their dad got them out of there, but this time- probably no such luck. He had to come up with some other plan.

But fitting in meant making friends. Friends he would never meet again. More people he would only disappoint and leave behind.

\-------------------------------------

When Dean came back, grocery bags in both hands, there was a weirdly burnt smell in the air. The all too well-known sense of panic started rushing through him at once and he took two steps at a time as he ran up to their floor. The back of the hallway was covered in thin layers of smoke that made Dean cough and his eyes burn as he made his way to their apartment.

“Sammy? You alright?”, he shouted once the door was open.  
Which got him the strangest look from his younger brother, who was laying sprawled across the sofa, reading. 

“Yes, Dean. Close the door! What's that smell?”, he growled just the tiniest bit annoyed at Dean.  
How did he dare interrupting his reading?!

The air in their apartment seemed fine, so it must have been coming from another room. Now Dean could just have left it at that, but he wouldn't be Dean if he hadn't that urge to help whomever he could help. And the feeling of panic would certainly not fade until the smoke in the hall was gone. So he dropped the bags and went outside again with a quick “be right back”.

It took him a moment of looking around to find the source before he realized that the door opposite theirs was ajar. There was cursing from inside and when he pushed the door open, smoke stung in his eyes and he could hardly see across the room to where the windows surely had to be. But at least there was no fire and although it still looked bad, at least it let Dean calm down enough to think properly again.

“Dude, you okay?”, Dean asked when he saw another guy bustling about the kitchen with a round baking pan in each hand, cursing and trying to find somewhere heat-proof to put them.

The guy flinched at the unexpected voice. “Do I look okay?”

Despite the situation they were in, and even though it made him cough, Dean laughed. “No, not at all. Just let them cool down in the sink!”

“Yeh... that is exactly the problem.”, the other boy replied.

That's when Dean saw it, too. The sink was overflowing with dirty dishes, with no room to set anything down, which made the job a little more challenging.  
He quickly pushed past him and started putting everything aside and onto the table. “Is that.... pie?”, he asked after a moment, glancing at the burnt remnants of whatever once was in those pans. 

“Well, it was supposed to be, but I doubt it's edible.”, the other one shrugged, his too wide t-shirt halfway slipping off his left shoulder, revealing hints of a tattoo just between his collarbone and shoulder. 

Coughing a little and rubbing his eyes after setting aside the last plate Dean says: “And I doubt we should be in here right now. This can't be healthy.” He would never admit it, but his eyes lingered on the exposed skin a bit longer than they should.

Putting the baking pans into the now empty sink the other boy looked around. Burnt pie, smoke in every corner of the open space, yeah, they shouldn't be in there.  
“Come on. I'll fix you some dinner. My brother and me were going to make some anyway.”, Dean offers to the guy, who by now looked terribly lost in his kitchen, too big clothes, ruffled hair. “And open the damn window before we go.”

He seems to ponder this for a moment, before he sighs and opens said window.  
“If you insist.”

“I do.”

As they close the door behind them, he turns to Dean and offers an shy smile, clearly embarrassed: “Thank you.”

“Don't mention it, everyone would have done the same.”, Dean reassures him.

“Didn't see anyone else, though.”

“Well that was partly because you decided to set your pies on fire. With all that smoke I wouldn't have seen anyone else either.”, he laughed and gave him a pat on the back.  
“I'm Dean by the way.”

“Castiel”, again he flashed a shy smile at Dean and Dean swore it was the brightest smile he had ever seen. Or maybe it was just the smoke going to his head.

And that is how Dean made his inevitable entrance into Castiel's life – by rushing into his apartment late in the evening, just to ask „Are you okay?“ and “Is that pie?”.

\-------------------------------------

The week had started rather badly for Dean. They had taken longer than expected to get to school on monday and thus were late for their first period. Their teachers cut them slack because they were new in town, but it couldn't happen again. 

Then he found out that due to construction works on the school grounds, some of the senior's classes were to take place all the way across the city. So Dean would have to take the bus, along with the other few kids who had no car. 

Obviously Dean Winchester would not have that! He might not have had a reputation yet, but he sure as hell was not going to be the bus-guy.

He called their dad that night, trying to make him see why he needed his own car. But no such luck with his dad. Eventually he got him to agree to a motorbike, so long as it wasn't going to be too expensive. And he would have to sell it once they moved on, so no point getting attached to the thing. It wasn't exactly what Dean had hoped for, but still better than nothing.

On Wednesday morning Dean was early for class. Sam had signed up for some weird activity that needed him to be early for some pre-class meeting. So he had unwillingly joined his brother and found himself having to kill at least 30 minutes before anyone else was going to show up at all.  
Little did he expect to get company just a few minutes later.  
Dean made himself comfortable behind his desk and intended to just close his eyes, get a little extra sleep, when the door was being opened slowly. 

One of his classmates stumbled into the room, balancing a tower of books while he pushed the door open with one foot. 'Probably one of the teacher's favorites', Dean thought. Blue and grey sweater, white collared shirt underneath, skinny dark grey jeans and- different colored boots?  
Dean suppressed a laugh and watched the guy struggle for a second, the book-tower swaying dangerously in his arms, and jumped up to hold the door, but before he could reach the inevitable happened. The books tumbled to the ground. 

“Cas?” 

Dean was by his side in a second, helping him pick up the books. Which was weird in itself. Dean did not CARE about other people or what happened to them. And usually he would have laughed at him, but then he remembered it was probably just because he had promised Sam to try and stay out of trouble this time.

Castiel blushed.  
“You... You don't have to do this, Dean.” 

He tried to be faster than Dean and grab the books before the other could, only to accidentally bump their heads together instead.  
“Ah, sorry, I-”

“Cas, calm down.”, Dean said half-laughing, although he wasn't exactly calm either.  
When he looked up and found Castiel blushing again, trying to look away as fast as he could, it was the first time he ever actually noticed his features. 

His face was pretty in an unusual way, but his eyes, his eyes were the most mesmerizing blue he had ever seen. The whole world felt off kilter when Dean tore his gaze away from him to catch his own breath.

“Let's get these books sorted. What were you doing with them anyway?”

“I was just helping Mrs. Milton. She asked me to carry the books for her since I was early. I guess I shouldn't have taken so long in front of my locker where she would notice me.”

“I guess.”, Dean picked up the last book. “So? On each desk or-?”

“That's what she said.”, Cas replied, keeping a straight face for a second, then starting to snicker. “Sorry, that came out wrong.”

“Suuuuuure”, Dean teased.

They kept joking around like that until more students started to arrive and both of them went back to their desks – Cas in the front-row and Dean almost all the way in the back.

History was their first class together and Dean soon found himself looking forward to it. Not because of the class, but rather because he was looking forward to seeing Cas before class. 

It wasn't like he couldn't just walk across the hall and knock on his door anytime he wanted, but this was different in a way. 

It was private yet public, intimate but with no strings attached and Dean liked it that way.  
So did Cas. 

They would usually spend their 30 minutes before class chatting about anything that was going on at school or in class, upcoming sport events, who was hot and who was not.  
Things that boys their age were supposed to be talking about. Sometimes Castiel would try to get Dean interested in some book he read and Dean would scold him for his horrid taste in music. They never seemed to agree on much, but it didn't matter at all.

It was easy to forget all about time while they sat on their tables, a classroom apart yet feeling closer than any one of them would have cared to admit.

\-------------------------------------

Something always drew Dean back to Castiel. He didn't judge him, didn't have expectations purely based on his looks. And in a weird way he understood his sense of humor, always willing to engage in an exchange of insults and half-assed arguing over homework while they sat in the library.

It was in that very library that Dean's hand brushed Cas' for the first time. The touch alone was enough to send a shiver down his spine, but Cas didn't seem to notice. Either that or he didn't mind in the least. He just looked up from the book he was reading for an assignment, blue eyes meeting green ones in a puzzled gaze. 

And maybe it was right then and there that Dean's heart skipped a beat and his mouth went dry just from looking at Cas – seeing Cas for the first time. The moment stretched and Dean felt like he was going to drown in those eyes. He let his eyes wander over the other's face, resting maybe a little too long on his lips, watching them part slowly, as if to-

Someone coughed at the table beside them and the moment was gone.  
“Sorry, dude.”, Dean was quick to say.

“Don't worry”  
Cas smiled.

When they finished their essays that friday night it was dark outside. Summer was clearly reaching it's end. Not yet in temperature, but the days had gotten noticeably shorter. The parking lot was illuminated by a bunch of street lights, but the last bus was long gone and the sidewalk only sparsely lit by some flickering lights along the way. 

Just as Cas made to turn away and walk home Dean grabbed him by the arm.  
“Hey Cas.”

“Hm?”, he turned around to face Dean who stood just that tiny bit closer than he should have been.

“Want a ride home?”, Dean offered, giving his trademark smile that 'made the sun shine at night', as Cas secretly referred to it. And it absolutely could.

“It's dark, it's late and you won't be walking home all alone. Not on my watch.”

Cas gave the bike a once-over as it stood there all by itself under one of the lights. The last one in the parking lot. It was a Kawasaki VN 1500 Dean had told him all hyped up shortly after he had gotten it. Just a few years old. He liked it's classy look and sound or so he said. Cas agreed that the look of it really fit Dean and that it was nice, but now, as he was looking at it and thought about riding on it, it started to look scary to him.

“Uhm, Dean... I don't got a helmet, you know that...”, he tried to be as evasive as possible, even though the prospect of holding onto Dean all the way home was tempting.

“That's alright, you can have mine if you want.”

“But Dean-”

“Trust me. You won't even need it. I'll be extra careful.”, he explained still smiling as they walked over.  
“Here”, he said, handing Cas the helmet.  
Cas just looked at the ground for a moment. He suddenly started feeling queasy.  
“And... put this on.”

He looked up, only to find Dean holding out his leather jacket to him.  
“Anything to make you feel safer, Cas.”, he added quietly and for a second Cas thought he had imagined it altogether.  
Eventually he turned to let Dean help him into the jacket. It was warm and smelled like Dean and Castiel immediately liked it. He indeed felt safer, but for a whole different reason. 

“Thank you, Dean.”

\-------------------------------------

The ride home passed too quickly. Once Cas had overcome the initial fear he didn't want the ride to stop. Dean kept true to his words and from what Cas had seen of him before, he was probably going way slower than he usually would. He was thankful for it. Mainly because it gave him a few extra minutes in which Dean wouldn't wonder about why he was holding onto him the way he was. Cas could feel his every muscle move under the few layers of clothes in between his own hands and Dean's skin. It made him wonder what it would feel like to actually roam his hands over the other's body. But before he could ponder on that thought too long they arrived at the apartment complex.  
Thoughts like these were better kept to the late hours of the night anyway, when he was alone in his bed and couldn't possibly make some silly move to fuck up their entire friendship.

When Dean stopped the engine Cas was reluctant to move at all, but he knew he had to before it got weird. Dean didn't seem to notice anything though, but he seemed unusually quiet.  
He cleared his throat and inquisitively looked at Castiel over his shoulder. “So, errr, was that alright?”

Castiel nodded and looked up to the other boy. “Yes, very much so. I, I didn't think it would be like this though.”, he explained and finally dismounted.

“Like what?” Dean followed suit, then pushed the bike the last few meters to where he would secure it for the night.

“Like, I don't know, a bit like flying without going too high and a bit like falling without ever hitting the ground.”

For a moment Dean was going to point out how easily he could in fact 'hit the ground', but he didn't and let Cas continue.

“I felt free, it was strange. And good. All at the same time. Thank you, Dean.”, he smiled at the older boy now.

“You're welcome, Cas. And, you know, if you ever need a ride again you know where to find us.”, he added with a wink and a sloppy gesture towards his bike.

He then pocketed the keys in the same playful manner he did so many things. Cas gulped hard and felt heat rising in his cheeks. Dean should really not be doing these things to him.

“You coming?”, Dean called. Cas had been frozen to the spot.  
“Yeh, sorry.” A few steps and he was beside Dean again. “Aren't you cold like this?”

“Hm, no... yes, but it's alright. We're gonna be inside in a moment anyway. Besides-”, he looked Cas up and down. “It looks good on you.”

If Castiel hadn't known any better he'd have said Dean was flirting with him right there.  
But that couldn't be, now could it? It was stupid, but Cas was starting to get his hopes up. There had been many signs and maybe, just maybe he had read them right.

Together they walked in relative silence until they stood in front of their doors, ready to part ways for the night.  
“So, uhm, Dean...”, Cas began, key in the lock already.  
'Now or never.', he thought. How likely was he to get another chance like this?

“Yes?”, Deans spun around immediately.

“Uhm, I just wondered if you'd like to...”, Cas cracked the door open and glanced up at Dean in what he hoped was a seductive manner. “You know, stay a little longer, have some coffee or something?”

A smile lit up on Dean's face before he had even finished his question. “Sure!”

\-------------------------------------

As soon as the door closed behind them Dean was pressed up against him, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

“I hope that's what you meant when you asked me over”, he breathed against the others parted lips after a long while. Cas had his arms wrapped around Dean's waist and pulled him closer.

“Hell yes.”

A second later Cas returned the gesture and caught Dean off guard when he poked his tongue against the other's lips, asking for permission to explore the hot cave of his mouth.  
Dean let him pass gladly, only to tackle the younger's tongue and suck on it in return. 

At that Cas moaned softly and started to push Dean towards his room.  
Carefully guiding him while Dean shoved his jacket off Castiel's shoulders, closely followed by his own much thinner jacket.  
He didn't protest. 

Although he would usually be reluctant to go any further on the first date, this could hardly be considered a date.  
And this was Dean.  
The same Dean he had fantasized about ever since he first walked past that door.  
The same Dean who was now more than eager to get him out of his clothes. 

He casually slipped out of his mismatched Doc Martens before he even started on Dean's own clothes. The button-up was first to go in between heated kissing, closely followed by Castiel's sweater. Dean took his time opening the buttons of Cas' shirt, teasing him by sucking on his neck and placing soft kisses over the tattoo on his shoulder while he unbuttoned the last one. Cas could hardly suppress a moan at the thought of more of his daydreams coming true by Dean's hands. Impatiently he shoved up Dean's t-shirt, revealing his toned body underneath and exploring it much the same way Dean had done to him.

Cas didn't remember how they managed to open the door to his room without letting go of each other or how exactly they ended up in his bed, laying in each others arms instead of heatedly making out like they had just minutes ago. But he didn't complain. Maybe it was a smart idea to stop there for now.  
Dean didn't seem to mind the change in pace either and pulled Cas even closer, placing a few kisses where he could reach.

“You know what I just discovered I like best about you?”, Dean whispers in a slightly huskier voice than before.

“What is it?” Cas smiled into Dean's chest and pressed chaste kisses against every soft spot of skin he could reach in turn.

Dean moved the arm he hadn't wrapped around Cas and pointed up towards the ceiling.  
“Those stars. They are the best. You never have to go outside, freeze your ass off or try not to be eaten alive by mosquitos. Everyone should have them. But of course, only you would.”  
He paused for a moment to turn around and kiss the younger boy's forehead. “Because you are perfect too.”

Cas felt like he would never stop smiling for as long as he lived. Dean hadn't just said that.

“Just, don't tell anyone I said that”, he added laughingly. “This doesn't sound like me at all.”

“It doesn't, but I like it.”, Cas said happily.

\-------------------------------------

Morning came sooner than any of them wanted.

Cas woke up before Dean, which gave him some time to watch the other boy sleep peacefully. He looked even prettier up close and asleep, Cas noted. A few times he found himself tempted to kiss him awake, but he thought better of it and kept watching him instead.

Eventually a ray of morning sun tickled Dean awake. Reluctantly he stretched and opened his eyes, only to find Castiel smiling down on him.

“Good morning, Dean”

“Morning, babe.” Dean gave him a bright smile in return.

“I hope you slept well”, he teased.

“Better than ever”, Dean replied before pulling the other boy down for a kiss and turning them around so he was straddling Cas instead.

Just as the kisses started to get more heated a knock on the front door interrupted them.  
“Just ignore it, Cas”, Dean muttered between kisses. But when Cas raised a hand to put a finger on the older boy's lips, he knew the moment was gone.  
Cas, being the goodhearted guy he was, wouldn't ignore a knock on the door. Especially now that the knocking got more urgent.

He wriggled out from his position under Dean, picked up the t-shirt Dean had first seen him in and put on a pair of pants as he stumbled the few meters across the apartment to open the door. 

“Sam?”, he said, surprised to find the boy at his door. 

“Have you seen Dean? He didn't come home last night.”, the words just kept spilling from the fourteen-year-old's mouth. 

Cas looked over his shoulder, almost expecting to see Dean, but of course there was a wall blocking his line of sight.  
Dean was sitting up in bed, shell-shocked by the fact that he had completely forgotten about his little brother the night before.

“And he didn't call me or text me and his phone was switched off when I tried in the morning.”

“Sam, I- The battery probably died over night”, Cas didn't know what to tell him. 

He couldn't just go hit him with the truth, that his brother had spent the night in his bed.  
That they had spent what felt like eternity just laying in each others arms, staring up at the glow in the dark stars above his bed, watching them fade slowly and talking?  
Taking things a little further every now and then when one of them felt like it? 

But before he could say any of these things Dean appeared besides him. “Dean!”, the younger boy yelled as he flung himself at his older brother.

“I'm so sorry, Sammy.”, Dean easily caught him in his arms. “When we got back it was way too late, I didn't wanna wake you up in the middle of the night. I'm sorry I got you worried.”, he said.

A lie, although a smooth one. And even though Cas knew, he couldn't help but feeling a little pang of pain in his heart. It wasn't fair, if he were a girl, would Dean have told his brother right then and there? The thought made him sadder. He didn't want to think about what all of this meant or didn't mean. He just wanted to stay in the little bubble of happiness he woke up in. With Dean.

Sam looked up to Cas now. Had he said something? Castiel didn't know, he had been too hung up on his thoughts to notice anything else.

“Is everything okay, Cas?”, the boy asked. He was way too perceptive for his age.

“Yes, err- Yeh, I'm fine. Just didn't have my coffee yet, so still a bit out of it.”, Cas lied with a smile on his face. 

“I'm just gonna go make coffee...”, he added with a motion of his arm, pointing at the kitchen behind them. Although he really did not have his morning cup of coffee that was not what put him out of it. He turned around and shuffled off towards the kitchen.

“Hey, Sammy. How about you go ahead and I'll be over in a few minutes. Just got to talk to Cas for a sec, okay?” The younger boy nodded. “Alright.”

Shortly after Dean joined Cas in the kitchen.  
“Sorry about that, I should have known he would come looking for me.”, he said apologetically. Cas just sat there, staring at the coffee maker, waiting. Dean sighed and stood behind the other boy, resting his hands on his shoulders. 

“Look, I know what you think... I should've told him the truth, but he's 14. It's that time when everything else is embarrassing enough. He doesn't need a gay brother on top of that. I just.... I just wanna see where it's all heading before I tell him... Cas...”, by then Dean was rubbing his thumbs in small circles just a bit below Cas' hairline. He leaned down and softly kissed his neck. “Please don't be mad at me?”

That's when Cas relaxed under the touch and laughed softly. “Dean, don't worry.”, he got up and turned to face the taller boy. 

“But what if I do....?”, he teased.

“Then I might just have to do something about that.” 

Dean raised and eyebrow. “Like what?”

“Like shutting you up.”

Next thing Dean knew, Cas was pressing his lips against his own in a desperate kiss. It was the first time that Cas took any sort of initiative before Dean and for a moment he didn't know how to react. But when a soft tongue poked against his own all thoughts were forgotten and he quietly moaned into Cas' mouth, kissing him back equally fiercely and pressing their bodies together in a tight embrace.

Minutes passed and they just stood in the kitchen, kissing and touching and holding onto each other like it was the first time they were really feeling the other, like their lives depended on never letting go.  
Until that very moment Cas had still felt like maybe this was all too good to be true, that maybe Dean and him didn't share any sort of connection after all and that Dean would just disappear from his life as suddenly as he had appeared in it, leaving him with just the memory of one night.

\-------------------------------------

After that morning the topic of 'seeing where it's all heading' never came up again.  
They fell into a comfortable routine where Dean would pick up Sam after class, take him home or to the library and then go back to find Cas after his activities ended. More often than not they would just sit together, holding hands under the table or sharing the frustration over their homework. On fridays they would go out for coffee or a bike ride outside the city limits. 

They usually came back so late that Dean stayed for the night and after a few times Sam stopped worrying and showing up in the mornings. 

Dean had found a few places he thought Cas might like, and he sure enough did.  
After a few of their little trips Cas started taking his camera along and Dean was ever eager to find new places to show to Cas. They had finally found something they were equally passionate about. Cas loved to take photos and Dean loved to just watch him, sometimes posing for him, but always finding new places for them to explore.

He just wished he never had to leave this place. And Cas. But he knew that sooner or later their time would be up and he would have to face the reality of his family's life again. But that day was not today and Dean had more important things on his mind.

He knew by now that Castiel and him shared a bond unlike any other. One that would surely pull them back together, no matter where their ways lead them.  
They could probably head in opposite directions and still find each other in the middle.

Knowing this, Dean and Cas were for the first time not afraid of what laid ahead. When the time came they would face it and they would meet the challenge head-on. And they would overcome any obstacle, because they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Given that there is feedback I might publish a 2nd chapter that picks up a little before the end of this chapter. But since this is my first try at a somewhat HS!AU I don't know what you guys like and wether you'd be interested in reading a sequel at all :)
> 
> Any and all mistakes you stumbled upon while reading are mine, you may keep them or kindly point them out~


End file.
